12mfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent June
Agent June, otherwise known as June, is a Calendar Operative working for the USM in the year 2983. Personality Agent June is sarcastic, dry, and untrusting. She dislikes talking to people and instead wishes for her actions to speak for her. She enjoys drinking, her favorite alcohol being white wine. She has very little patience for people she deems undesirable or ne'er-do-wells, and is not above insulting her superiors should they get on her bad side. As a Calendar Operative, she is very strong, and enjoys arm-wrestling the soldiers on Space Station L. While she seems distant and harsh, if she gets to know someone she is considerably less of a rude individual and more of a devoted friend. Biography Pre-Zibman Before Zibman joined the USM, most of June's past was shrouded in mystery. June had been placed into stasis in the year 2777, and there were few USM officials who remembered her. Before she was placed into stasis, she was conscripted into an experimental procedure where she was biologically enhanced with numerous drugs, intensive training, and psychological conditioning. This led to her becoming the first Calendar Operative. After doing some field missions, June's destructive power was deemed too hazardous by the USM and she was placed in stasis. Her stasis pod was kept in Space Station L, in the long-forgotten storage area of Sub-Level F. There she sat, dormant, for over two centuries. The June Incident On a fateful day in November of 2981, a young man named Matthew Zibman was sent by Command into Sub-Level F to retrieve a package. Zibman, an Enginee, First Class, was successful in locating what Command wanted: a large, spherical stasis pod. Zibman could not see inside of it, and had to resort to pressing a button on a nearby monitor to open it up. To Zibman's amazement, a living, breathing human stepped out of the pod. She was muscular, gruff, and almost naked. She introduced herself as June and asked the date. Zibman informed her that first Command would want to see her. She followed his lead and was escorted to Command by Zibman. When she got there, Command was astonished to find such a relic from the past. June was given a screening, where she was found completely healthy, and some minor combat training to jog her memory. Since she had been preserved in cryostasis, she remembered everything prior to being placed in the pod, and the training was rendered unnecessary after one week. She was offered a new set of armor, following USM regulations, but declined. She preferred her standard Spring/Ziggurat armor over the fancy power suit presented to her. June was told she was in charge of her own squadron of soldiers, known as June Company, and that she would be expected to lead them the following week. That week would be a sort of skip-week, so she could get reacquainted with society again. During this time, she met Beelze. Beelze sought out June based on rumors he had heard throughout Space Station L, and was surprised to see that the rumors were true. The two bonded incredibly fast over the fact that they both were outcasts from their social groups, and June became better friends with Beelze than she did with Zibman. When Command told her she would need to report to June Company to lead it, she declined. With Beelze's blessing, she requested a transfer into February Company. She was replaced as June Company's leader by the charismatic Staff Seargent, Third Class Aarushi. February Company June was not accepted into February Company as quickly as she would have hoped. ROSS, the engineer, was wary of her and afraid she would take Beelze way from him. Maxy Moburu was cynical towards everyone in February Company, and June was no exception. Jacques Yves was his usual gruff self, which made June feel a little less than at-home. Nevertheless, June tried her best on the field and proved herself as a capable soldier and one of the best Calendar Operatives. However, her strength was second-rate to that of the new Agent February, Beelze. The two formed a friendly rivalry over the course of their missions. When Maxy was kicked out of February Company by Beelze, June was the only person not to salute him when he gathered his belongings. She shared Beelze's sentiments exactly, and never commented on Maxy's situation. When he was replaced with the green pilot known as Wang, she attempted to become friends with Wang. Wang, an overly excitable and willing soldier, established a healthy relationship with her. Jacques did not comment. When Beelze was discharged, however, she showed extreme distress. Her lifeline with the USM could not be taken away from her. She had long discussions with Beelze about his decision and whether or not it would be good for him. Ultimately, she saw where Beelze was coming from and accepted sorrowfully. When Beelze was denied the privilege of resigning, she was even more miserable. She couldn't visit Beelze as much anymore, due to the fact that since they were down two soldiers and February Company was effectively only June, ROSS, and Jacques. She had to go on missions without breaks for far longer. However, on the few occasions she would be free, she would rendezvous with Beelze to discuss the politics of the USM at the time and try to urge him to quit his habits. She was very worried about how much he was drinking, but unfortunately Beelze did not heed her advice. Relationships Matthew Zibman Zibman was the first person to discover and talk to June in over 200 years. While originally she found the young engineer to be annoying and overly-friendly, she grew to appreciate him for his better aspects such as his loyalty and willingness to work. When June would go on missions, she would regularly report back to Zibman on what kinds of artillery she saw to learn more about how the weapons worked. She also got her armor repaired there on a regular basis. Zibman sees June as a sister he never had, and vice-versa. Of all the normal people employed by Space Station L, she finds Zibman the most tolerable by miles. Zibman has done upgrades on her armor, most notably her helmet, and June in turn salvages scrap and other debris from the battlefield for him to work with. She also regularly gets him out of work by asking Command to let him go on 'field calls' with February Company--an excuse to slack off for a day or two and hang out with him. Beelze Beelze is closer friends with June even more than Zibman, which stemmed from a common interest in the USM, doing a good job, and not being close with their colleagues. June confides deeply in Beelze, who she considers a 'safety valve;' since he is focused solely on his mission and not on sexual relationships, she can do anything with him and not worry about any unwanted feelings manifesting. She also regularly discusses certain topics with Beelze in Sub-Level F, and even showed Beelze where she was kept. Beelze does his best to protect June in particular during missions, and June follows suit. When Beelze was discharged, June spent more and more time on the field due to the rift from Maxy and Beelze being gone, and as such wasn't able to spend as much time with Beelze. This would cause any other relationship to buckle, but Beelze kept in touch with his personal COM and would sometimes accompany June to the loading dock. February Company Maxy Moburu Maxy and June have a very antagonistic relationship with one another. While Maxy has shown some intolerance towards all his other coworkers, he seems to extend the brunt of it towards June. Maxy often would compromise June during missions 'accidentally,' and would deliver false reports of her performance to Jacques. When Maxy was kicked out of February Company, June was the most spiteful, refusing to even formally acknowledge him once he was kicked out. After transferring to the ELF, Maxy set his sights on Beelze, deeming June not worth trifling with. Once June received the news Maxy was in the ELF, however, she became hell-bent on destroying him. Jacques Yves June and Jacques have a relatively stable relationship. Jacques focuses less on character and more on performance, and June had exactly what it took to win him over. While she did exemplary on the battlefield, she was constantly hindered by Maxy and his false reports. Jacques considered June the best soldier under his employ, however, and he tried his best to show gratitude towards her. June likewise finds Jacques an acceptable CO, and would rather stick with him than June Company's CO, Aarushi. ROSS ROSS originally found June to be a bother. ROSS, preoccupied with being Beelze's student, found the fact that June was steadily taking Beelze away from him to be troublesome. He didn't come across as malicious as Maxy did, instead opting to give her too much coffee or make her armor a bit ''too ''reflective for the upcoming mission. After Beelze was discharged, ROSS and June found a common interest in their love for Beelze and became friends. ROSS doesn't look up to June the same way he looks up to Beelze, but thinks June is a good role model. June says she can see great potential in the diminutive alien, and expresses interest in helping him out. Trivia * June is left-handed. * June considers herself agnostic. * Before becoming a Calendar Agent, she was a Colonial Policewoman. * Although she dresses revealingly, this is lampshaded by the fact what little armor she has generates a forcefield which turns bullets to mush. ** It is even further lampshaded by no one in the literature ever commenting on it. * June was the first Calendar Agent. Category:USM Category:Calendar Operatives Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Female Category:February Company